godfather_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent Corleone
Vincenzo Mancini, later to be known as Vincent Corleone, is the current boss of the Corleone crime family, succeeding his uncle Michael Corleone as boss in 1980. Biography Corleone was born to Santino Corleone and his mistress Lucy Mancini in 1951. He was the nephew of Tommy Mancini and Roy Mancini, and grandson of Jimmy Mancini. Mancini was raised in Arizona when his mother moved there following his father's murder by the Tattaglia crime family in the Five Families War, and later to Newark, before moving back to New York City. As a young man, Mancini was not accepted as one of the Corleone family, and instead gambled at the Palazzo Azzuro in Atlantic City and ran his own nightclub. He always wore a leather jacket along with his group of friends, including future Capo Lou Pennino. Mancini and Pennino were both taken under the wing of Capo Joey Zasa, refusing Michael Corleone's offer for a legitimate job, but Mancini and Zasa developed a strong dislike for one another, as Zasa disagreed with the old ways and wanted to reform the Italian Mafia. In 1979, at Michael Corleone's apartment in New York, during a large family party, he bit Zasa's ear off while they were hugging to make peace, responding to Zasa whispering "bastardo" in his ear. Mancini wanted to get rid of him, especially after he shot three hitmen sent to his apartment, one of them revealing that he was sent by Joey Zasa before he was shot in the head. Even then, Michael Corleone refused to let Zasa be killed. In September, the Atlantic City Massacre killed off every don in The Commission except for Michael, who escaped with aid from Al Neri and Vincent, and the dons who had made deals with Joe Zasa. The helicopter attack led to the crumbling of every family affected, and Michael Corleone suffered a stroke after realizing that Don Osvaldo Altobello was behind the hit. While Michael was in the hospital, Vincent got the go-ahead from Capo Al Neri and unofficial Consigliere Connie Corleone to whack Zasa while he was in Little Italy celebrating the Feast of San Gennaro on September 19, shooting him in the back three times while disguised as a mounted NYPD officer. The other 10 soldati in his crew were similarly shot dead by Al Neri, Lou Pennino, and other Corleone associates. Vincent was criticized by Michael, and to add to the fury, was in a relationship with his daughter Mary. In order to get rid of this menace, Michael retired and let Vincent become Don. With the agreement of Michael, he killed Licio Lucchesi, who was a mastermind behind the Altobello Conspiracy, as well as Don Altobello and corrupt banker Frederick Keinszig. Mancini lost his love when Mary was shot by Gaspare Mosca, so he made sure to quickly and efficiently put an end to his life. Personal Life Vincent married reporter Grace Hamilton and had one son, Vito Mancini. Category:Americans Category:Mobsters Category:Dons Category:Corleones Category:Killed Category:1951 births Category:1999 deaths